Lluvia de verano
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Quizás sean los dulces, quizá su compañía o tal vez solo sea la lluvia de verano, pero Gellert no puede sentirse mejor. Esta historia participa en el reto Esto es amor del foro La Madriguera.


Lluvia de verano

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Esto es amor del foro La Madriguera.

Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de estos dos sin drama de por medio y espero sinceramente que sea de vuestro agrado.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Hoy llevo toda la tarde en tu casa. En realidad, últimamente me paso todas las tardes sin excepción aquí contigo porque tu casa es más tranquila que la mía. Mi tía es una cotilla y cada vez que vienes insiste en que tú y yo tomemos el té con ella y en saber qué hacemos cuando estamos solos. Tus hermanos casi siempre nos dejan en paz. Sé que tú y Aberfort discutís a veces por mi causa porque hay algo en mí que no le da buena espina y porque cree que no te ocupas de Ariana como deberías, pero nunca te ha dicho nada delante de mí. Creo que me tiene algo de miedo y si te digo la verdad eso incluso me gusta. Aunque eso mejor no te lo voy a contar. Al fin y al cabo, él es tu hermano después de todo.

Ahí fuera está lloviendo. La fina lluvia de verano golpetea contra el cristal de la ventana de tu habitación y el constante sonido parece tener un efecto relajante en ti porque tus ojos se empiezan a cerrar. Yo te sonrío y hago una broma tonta sobre lo aburrido que te parece el libro de legeremancia que estamos consultando y tú te echas a reír y mueves tu cabeza de un lado a otro como si quisieras espantar el sueño.

Una sonrisa viene a mis labios y no estoy seguro de por qué. Quizá es porque ese gesto me parece divertido o tal vez porque te estoy imaginando quedándote dormido sobre el libro. Sin embargo, tú consigues despejarte y seguimos investigando por cerca de una hora. Siempre he admirado tu fuerza de voluntad, aunque creo que nunca te lo he llegado a decir. No soy muy dado a hacer cumplidos. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso en todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos. No ha sido en realidad mucho, apenas unos pocos meses, pero hemos pasado tantas horas juntos, en tu habitación, hablando y planeando, que ya puedo delinear a la perfección cada característica, cada rasgo particular de tu forma de ser y estoy convencido de que tú has llegado a conocerme a mí de la misma manera.

Cierras el libro de legeremancia con un golpe seco soltando un suspiro a la vez de alivio y de cansancio cuando encontramos lo que estábamos buscando y de nuevo esa traicionera sonrisa vuelve a formarse en mis labios sin que yo la haya convocado. Tú alzas una ceja pero no dices nada y yo me apresuro a comentar que tengo hambre solo para que no me preguntes el por qué de mi expresión. Así que tú bajas a la cocina y yo mientras me tiendo en tu cama fantaseando con la posibilidad de dormir en ella esta noche . No hay absolutamente nada que me haga querer volver a la casa de mi tía. Aquí, no obstante, me siento como si volviera a estar en mi cuarto de la infancia. Es una sensación de comodidad muy agradable y no creo que tenga realmente nada que ver con el dormitorio en sí, sino más bien con la persona a la que esta habitación pertenece.

Cuando al poco rato vuelves a aparecer con una bandeja de dulces ruedo sobre la cama para hacerte sitio y tú te tumbas a mi lado. Entonces comenzamos de nuevo a hablar. Tú me hablas de tus exasperantes e insoportables hermanos con un cariño del que apenas eres consciente y yo te hablo de mi familia con una nostalgia de la que yo mismo me sorprendo. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí tumbados comiendo dulces y hablando del pasado, del presente y del futuro, lo que sí sé es que no quiero que este momento acabe. Quizá sea por los dulces, por la conversación, por tu compañía o por esa lluvia de verano que ha conseguido hacer que yo también me relaje. El caso es que me siento como hace mucho que no me sentía.

Cuando terminamos de comer volvemos a centrarnos en el plan, aunque ninguno de los dos consigue mantener la concentración por mucho tiempo en los detalles técnicos así que acabamos proponiendo ideas abstractas, cosas que queremos hacer y formas vagas de conseguir hacerlas. Eso es algo que también admiro de ti, tu ingenio, tu astucia, la cantidad de buenas ideas que tienes. Eso sí que te lo digo y la sonrisa vuelve junto con una sensación de calidez cuando veo el brillo que se instala en tu mirada al oír mis palabras.

Aprovhecho entonces para preguntarte aquello en lo que antes estuve pensando. Lo hago de una forma casual, como si no me importara demasiado, como si no lo deseara con tanta intensidad. Pongo de excusa la lluvia para no tener que volver a mi casa y tú aceptas sin dudarlo.

Me prestas uno de tus pijamas que me queda bastante mal, todo hay que decirlo, pero no me importa. Nos metemos en la cama y seguimos hablando bajo las sábanas. Tenemos sueños para llenar toda una noche de palabras y debe ser eso, la euforia que despierta en mí el saber que estamos tan cerca de comenzar a hacerlos realidad lo que hace que haga lo que hago.

Tus labios se sienten suaves y cálidos contra los míos. Tus ojos se cierran y mi lengua recorre con lentitud tu boca. La sensación de bienestar se ha extendido por todo mi cuerpo. Los truenos retumban a lo lejos mientras nos vamos quedando dormidos. En unos días iniciaremos nuestro viaje. Lograré llevar a cabo todo lo que tanto anhelo y tú estarás allí a mi lado. Al pensarlo sonrío una última vez antes de caer definitivamente en los brazos de Morfeo. Soy vagamente consciente de que te acercas a mí y extiendo los brazos para abrazarte aún con los ojos cerrados. Estamos tan cerca que puedo oír tu respiración. Es lo único que se oye a excepción del sonido rítmico que produce al caer la lluvia de verano.


End file.
